1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of agricultural planters. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a twin row planter including planting units arranged in pairs. Each pair is configured and positioned for planting two rows of seeds less than about ten inches apart to produce two rows of crops in order to increase the yield of the plot. With this spacing, the rows in each pair are close enough to simulate a single row enabling the use of a conventional cultivator, sprayer or harvesting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional planters include a plurality of evenly spaced planting units connected to a tool bar. The planters are usually on centers of 30, 36 38 or 40 inches which is the spacing required for conventional harvesting machines. It is known that rows planted more closely together can result in a higher yield for a given plot of land, but conventional cultivators, sprayers and harvesting machines cannot handle these closely spaced rows. As a result, crop yield is lost and land use is less efficient.
The present invention solves the prior art problems mentioned above and provides a distinct advance in the state of the art. More particularly, the planter hereof enables the planting of more closely spaced rows in order to increase crop yield in a manner allowing harvesting by conventional harvesting machines.
The preferred planter includes a plurality of planting units mounted to a tool bar with the planting units arranged in pairs. The pairs of planting units are arranged on standard centers such as thirty or thirty-six inches, for example, but the planting units of each pair are positioned and configured so that the respective rows planted by each pair of planting units are spaced apart less than about ten inches. With this spacing, each set of two rows of resulting crops are close enough to simulate a single row thereby enabling the use of a conventional harvesting machine. Other preferred aspects of the present invention are disclosed herein.